Whatever Went Wrong
by BechaubreyPipexLaylor
Summary: It stared out with drinks and dancing at a club. It escalated into a fight. Beca protects Stacie against a particularly hands on stranger on the dance floor but she ends up unravelling a whole ball of wool that no one, especially Beca or Stacie wants to acknowledge. The girls power throught difficult time together, too come out on top of everything, time and time again. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chloe and Aubrey stood there in shock as Amy, Cynthia Rose, Ashley and Jessica comforted Stacie while she broke down. Suddenly there was a loud slamming sound quickly followed by a blood-curdling scream from their DJ. Another loud bang snapped the two girls out of their trances as the guy continued to beat up Beca, who was on the floor cry and screaming in pain. "HEY!" They both shouted together at the guy. He was distracted by the two girls shouting at HIM. He wiped some of the blood that was trickling down his face from the punch that Beca threw earlier using the back of HIS wrist. He turned towards Aubrey and Chloe. "If you try and stop me it won't only be your midget girlfriend over here who gets hurt. I will hurt you two as well one at a time while I make the other two watch!" he said slowly making his way towards the two girls. Aubrey who had positioned herself slightly in front of Chloe stepped back a little and calmed when she felt Chloe being pulled away from her back by someone behind. She kept her eyes trained on the man who was almost within reach as she flicked her eyes down to see if Beca was still okay she saw that Beca had gotten up and was staggering towards the man now coming at Aubrey but she was cradling her left arm with her right hand. Beca was already covered in bruises from what skin Aubrey could see on her younger girlfriend. She looked quickly behind her to see if the other Bellas were okay. She saw Stacie, tears streaming down her face as her knees began to buckle. Stacie began to fall to the ground but Chloe was by her side in an instant, stopping her head hitting the ground. Through all the commotion she barely noticed the scuffle happening behind her but another cry of pain from one of the two people she loved most caused her to flip her head round again so quickly she was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Beca was on the floor again and this time she was cradling herself in the fetal position as best she could with what looked like a broken left arm. Suddenly there were sirens and cops all around. The man was hauled off by the cops and two teams of paramedics arrived to take a look at Beca and Stacie, who was still unconscious and was being cradled and rocked by a very upset Chloe. Aubrey couldn't hear or see anything other than her already tiny girlfriend laying on the floor in a position which only served to make her look smaller and her cries of pain as the medics tried to get her to straighten so they could examine her. Suddenly Aubrey found herself running towards Beca and the paramedics. "STOP! Stop move away from her! You're hurting her. Let me see her! LET ME SEE HER! SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND… GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER", she yelled which eventually caused six pair of astonished eyes to be trained on her while Beca's noise quietened to whimpers. "You are going to need to calm down and move away young lady and let us do our jobs" one of the medics said as he tried to get Aubrey to move away. "Don't even think about touching me. My best friend is a lawyer and I will sue your ass if you don't let me see her. I won't get in your way and I can keep her calmer than you can. Please just let me see her." Aubrey said in an even tone but her voice became more pleading as she neared the end of her speech. Another stunned silence fell upon the scene in front of her, which was only broken by Beca's very loud yells. "BREE! CHLO!" the fear and pain obvious in her voice. "PLEASE SIR!" Aubrey said a little louder and more forceful than before. "Fine but one wrong move and you are out of there okay and I mean it. Listen and do everything you are told to do and do it immediately okay I won't have you getting in the way." He said in a very stern voice. Aubrey looked at him with a pleading expression and he moved from in front of her. She raced forward to Beca and knelt down beside her. Aubrey held Beca's right hand and she felt Beca squeeze her hand as she broke down crying again. "Hey. Baby look at me. You're gonna be just fine okay. Shhh! Shhhh." Aubrey cooed and whispered sweet nothings into Beca's ear as she stroked Beca's hair with her free hand. "Beca? Beca baby I need you to uncurl." Aubrey pleaded with Beca but she wouldn't. "Beca honey what do you need to feel safe enough for the paramedics to check you out?" "You and Chloe" she said in a small voice that broke Aubrey's heart as sobs began to rack her body again. She yelled out in pain and gripped on harder to Aubrey's hand when she tried to go and get Chloe. "Excuse me sir," She said politely to the young male medic in front of her, holding Beca's head in place until she could be braced, "would please go and get the young red headed lady from over there. Beca won't let anyone touch her until she is here but she won't let me leave," she asked almost pleadingly when he looked up at her. "I will support her head until you get back and I won't let her move until she is given the all clear by you I promise I just need my girlfriends to be safe please?" she asked him with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry miss but I am not allowed to I can try and keep her calm until you get back but I am not allowed to leave her with anyone unqualified." He said with the pity evident in his eyes and in his voice. "Bree! I need to see Chloe I need to know she is okay please get her" Beca said getting more anxious to why no one had managed to get Chloe. "Beca baby I need you to let go of my hand and I promise I will be back in a second just stay still, think of how good you felt after the ICCA'S final two years ago and think of me and Chloe and then I will be back I promise honey but you need to let go of my hand so I can go get Chlo for you" Aubrey whispered to Beca in a clam and controlled manner. "Okay I trust you" Beca whispered back shakily as she released Aubrey's hand. As soon as she had Aubrey dashed off towards the group of Bellas who were being questioned by the police. She saw Chloe sat on a chair with her head in her hands while Stacie was rubbing circles on her back calmingly while tears were streaming down her face. The police officer Aubrey spoke to said that their statements had been taken. "Chlo-" Aubrey managed to get out before she was embraced tightly with a flash of red. She felt safe but she also felt Chloe brake down and as the tears fell onto her neck all she wanted to do was stay there with Chloe but she knew Beca needed them and she would be beginning to get anxious by now. "Chloe baby I know this is hard but Beca won't let the paramedics look at her until she has us both by her side. Do you think you can stay strong for just a little longer?" she said as Chloe began to calm in her arms. Chloe nodded as she pulled her head out from the crook of Aubrey's neck. "Okay come on then, Beca will be getting restless by now." She walked in the direction of Beca with Chloe alongside her. She laced her hand with Chloe's. Aubrey knelt back down where she was before and resumed holding Beca's good hand. "Beca baby Chloe is here now. Will you please let the paramedics look at you please?" she said quietly so only Beca and Chloe could hear. "Yes as long as you two are both here and Stacie is okay then I will let them look at me" she said in a very small weak sounding voice that shook both Aubrey and Chloe to the core. They had never seen their tiny badass DJ look and sound so vulnerable. "Okay are we ready ladies?" the nice young man above Beca's face said. "Yes" all three of them replied in unison causing the paramedics all to smile at the three girls. "Okay then. I am Brad alright Beca and I am very sorry but this is going to hurt like a bitch okay but try not to tense your muscles to much because it will only hurt more okay" he said in a cautious voice. Beca could only nod a little in response and both of the girls next to her could see that she was already in excruciating pain. "1… 2… 3…" was heard by all in the area then suddenly Chloe and Aubrey's ears were filled with the painful screams of their little girlfriend. She yelled louder and suddenly Aubrey felt something click in her and she screamed out because of the insufferable pain in her hand. Chloe was looking at her wearing a confused expression as she tried to calm Beca down as she was lifted on to a gurney and wheeled towards the ambulance. Aubrey and Chloe following closely behind. "Bree baby? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Chloe asked, her voice filled with a little confusion at her blond girlfriend's current state but filled more so with concern especially as she had no idea what was wrong with her. Aubrey couldn't form a response through her violent crying but she lifted her hand towards Chloe as they sat down in the ambulance with Beca. By the look that suddenly took over the red heads face it wasn't good. She managed to calm herself down and stop the panic attack- the kind she had helped her patients avoid many times- enough to be able to talk with Chloe. "Hurts like hell but Beca is the most important person right now" Aubrey said to Chloe tears still running down her cheeks. "No" Chloe whispered "No" she said again a little louder. "Chl-" Aubrey began to say before Chloe interrupted her. "You will not put Beca before yourself ever. I love you bot equally but just because she is in more pain than you are doesn't mean your injuries are any less important plus this lovely young man here has just drugged one of the loves of my life to heights you couldn't imagine, so he is now going to look at your hand while I comfort Beca and when we get to the hospital you are going to be admitted as well if needed. I don't care if you are on opposite sides of the hospital I could use the extra cardio now we aren't in the Bellas." She said in a steady, calm but demanding tone that shocked Aubrey. "You're catching flies baby." She said with a little humour in her voice as she used two fingers to close her girlfriend's mouth. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hour but was only a few seconds in reality before an awkward cough from Brad pulled them pout of their daydream. Chloe chuckled to herself as Aubrey blushed and swapped places with Brad so she was close to Beca. "Hey sweetie. Everybody is okay thanks to you. You protected Stacie, now you have to let us take care of you okay?" Chloe said with adoration and a hint of anger in her voice. Beca must have picked up on the latter emotion as she looked into Chloe's eyes as said, "I am so sorry babe I had to protect her though she is like a sister to me. Are you angry at me?" She said as a hint of shame seeped into her eyes and they dropped from Chloe's eyes, focusing on her hand that wasn't in a brace. "Beca baby look at me" she said and waited until her gaze what meat with Beca's beautiful blue eyes, which were full of shame, fear and pain. "I am not angry at you because protected Stacie, both Aubrey and I know how much she means to you. I am angry because you were hurt and there were plenty of people in that bar and in our group alone that would have protected Aubrey but you put yourself in more danger and caused yourself more pain because you were acting like a hero. Amy, Cynthia, me, even Jessica were all about to take his ass on before he hurt Aubrey but you acted like a stubborn ass who played hero." She said, the anger in her voice becoming more apparent causing Beca to look away again. Chloe took a deep breath to calm herself. Suddenly what Chloe said to Beca must have registered with Aubrey because she gasped loudly but not out of pain. The sudden loud noise caused Beca to snap her head up where she met Aubrey's eyes, tears making tracks down her face. "Hey. Beca baby? Don't cry Chloe was just scared that's all but I can't believe you did that for me." Aubrey said with pure unadulterated love in her eyes and voice. "Of course I did Bree, I love both you and Chloe but no one pulled you away so I protected you the only way I thought I could. I knew that someone else would protect you but Chloe was right, I didn't want anyone else protecting you." Beca managed to get out through the tears and the sobs that racked her tiny bruised frame.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bellas had been sat in the waiting room trying to keep Chloe calm while Aubrey had her hand relined and put in a cast for 2 and a half hours. Finally Aubrey came into the waiting room, her hand in her cast and wearing a pair of her scrubs from her locker. Chloe had been sat down for the last 10 minutes when Aubrey came in and an audible sigh of relief came from everyone in the room when she came through the door. Aubrey laughed when she heard the sigh from the other Bellas which caused Chloe to look up with tear tracks down her face and more unshed tears in her eyes, but her lips help a small smile when she saw her blond girlfriend.

"We haven't heard anything about how she is and no one will find anything out for us. I have asked everyone but no one will listen to me, Bree" Chloe said quietly so it was almost inaudible to the rest of the room as the unshed tears in her eyes made their way down her cheeks dropping off the end of her chin. Her lips now wore a small defeated looking pout. Aubrey chuckled quietly at the sight of her red headed girlfriend, who managed to make even the most solemn of expressions look cute.

"Chloe baby you know the reason they aren't is because they can't, so stop worrying. If it was anything too serious like internal bleeding or she needed surgery or anything they would already have come and spoken to you. Keep calm otherwise when we are allowed to see Beca I won't let you in." Aubrey said trying to keep her girlfriend calm who was now sat sideways over Aubrey's lap. "And before you even try and say I won't, I will and I mean it and not even your puppy eyes or your pout will change my mind, okay? So stay calm please, for me and for Beca." Aubrey whispered in a forceful tone that told Chloe she wasn't bluffing so she took a few shaky breaths before Aubrey kissed her lovingly. Almost as soon as their lips met there was a cough at the door. One of their friends, Benji, stood at the door in his scrubs whilst holding Beca's medical chart in his hands.

"Evening ladies" he addressed the hold room with his cheery voice and adorable boyish grin. His attitude help put the girls mind at ease and he walked further into the room with his normal confidant step, meaning Beca's condition couldn't be that bad. He walked over to the Bellas and asked Chloe and Aubrey if they would like privacy or if the rest of the Bellas were okay to stay. They agreed that they would like a little privacy and soon they were alone with Benji in the relative's room.

"Right do you want me to explain to you or do you two want to read the chart for yourselves?" he asked in a more professional sounding voice.

"Can you please explain I am too tired, anxious, in pain, and drugged up tonight to make sense of everything...unless Chloe wants to read her chart but I doubt it to be honest." She said as she rubbed her face with her hands as best she could due to her cast. Chloe offered no verbal response, just a small shake of her head causing a lock of her beautiful red hair to fall into her face and she dropped her head to look at the floor.

"Hey Chloe look at me. She will be fine, let's just hear how she is and then I am sure Benji will let us see her okay?" she said as she looked towards him for conformation. He smiled brightly and gave a quick nod of his head.

"She has been asking for you since she came in but we couldn't let you see her until we took a few of her vitals and cleaned her up a bit but I managed to get the team on board so I came in to talk to you about her condition, then I will take you to see her where there will be some warm water, a hospital gown and two wash cloths." He said with an excited gin on his face. Both of the girl's mouths grew into big smiles at their colleague's generosity. "I didn't think she or you would like it if it were anyone but you two cleaning her up. So let's get the talking out the way and you can see her." He said with a little bit of a questioning tone.

"Thank you so much Benji and thank everyone who's working tonight if I don't get to." Aubrey said to Benji.

"No problem Bree. Chloe she is okay you know? She has a couple of broken ribs on both sides and she is covered in bruises, there is no internal bleeding, nothing of any concern of the CT or MRI but she has a severely badly broken left arm, broken fingers on both hands and she had a dislocated left knee and broke her left ankle. We have relocated everything and both her arm and leg are in plaster. She will be fine but is going to need quite a bit of looking after. We aren't concerned but we are going to keep her in overnight for observation. You are both welcome to stay with her tonight but she may need a few things and I suggest that once you have helped clean her up that you both go home for a few hours get something to eat, get cleaned up yourselves, pack a few things for Beca and someone get her the god damn laptop she has been asking for you and her headphones and laptop for hours now and she is beginning to drive me insane." He said laughing. Both of the girl laughed too and rolled their eyes at their tiny DJ. Just as they were standing Jesse burst through the doors of the room his face red with anger.

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN. I KNEW YOU WOULD HURT HER. I TOLD HER THAT SHE SHOULDN'T EVEN LOVE ONE OF YOU LET ALONE BOTH OF YOU. YOU DON'T DESERVE HER LOVE, TIME OR ATTENTION AND I TOLD HER THAT BUT SHE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME AND NOW LOOK! LOOK WHERE SHE HAS ENDED UP BECAUSE OF YOU. SHE SHOULDN'T BE HERE, SHE SHOULD HA-"He was cut off when Stacie's fist slammed into the side of his jaw knocking him off balance and he stumbled backwards a few steps.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT. SHE IS MY SISTER AND SHE WAS PROTECTING ME AND THAT IS ALL YOU ARE GOING TO KNOW NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CALL SECURITY TO COME AND TAKE YOU OUT AND DON'T COME BACK. NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE LEAST OF ALL BECA. NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER." Stacie yelled at him whilst taking out her pager, which had securities number on speed, holding it tightly in case Jesse made a go for it. He looked at her in disbelief.

"You know Stace, I thought we had an understanding. I expected the unwarm welcome from them" as he gestured to Aubrey and Chloe with a disgusted look, "but you, that just hurts. Remember I made you feel good and protected you from Beca and this is how you repay me?" He said in an eerily calm and controlled manner.

"YOU THINK RAPING ME IS MAKING ME FEEL GOOD THEN BEATING UP MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS IKE A SISTER TO, TO THE POINT AT WHICH SHE WAS HOSPITALISED FOR A WEEK WHEN SHE TRIED TO GET YOU OFF ME IS A GOOD THING?" Stacie immediately clapped her hands over her mouth but still jumped back when Jesse took a step closer. Aubrey and Chloe just stood there in shock learning what Jesse did to their girlfriend, and more importantly her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, sorry I am really new to all this although I have been reading fan fictions for a long time now. I have proof read this but there are gong to be a few mistakes I apologise and hope you enjoy my story. Helpful criticism is always appreciated. Thank you for those who have already reviewed. Please R & R**

 **DISCLAMER: I own nothing apart from the story line and the characters of Wade and her partner!**

* * *

"Stacie, I thought we had been through this, I didn't rape you, you wanted it, remember. And I protected you from Beca. She was trying to hurt you." Jesse said whilst taking another step towards Stacie. She just turned around and ran into her friends waiting arms. Aubrey got out her own pager as did Chloe. All three of them presses their buttons at the same time. Security were there within 10 seconds as their offices were on the same levels as were Beca was and just down the hall from where Aubrey got her hand sorted out. Jesse was hauled out of the room and hospital whilst he kicked and screamed by three security officers. There was a beat of silence until Chloe spoke up talking to Stacie ask she clung to Aubrey like her life depended on it whilst the blond tried to calm her down.

"Do you want to come see Beca with us Stace?" Chloe said in a quiet calm voice. Stacie just nodded her head weakly and Chloe looked to Benji for approval. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes and merely nodded consent. Stacie let go of Aubrey a little but stayed close. Chloe positioned herself on the other side of Stacie in a protective manner but gave her space. Stacie took Chloe's hand and gave a small smile to Chloe when she turned her head to check she was okay.

They went to Beca's room with Stacie still cuddled into Aubrey, with a death grip on Chloe's hand.

"I see you've already replaced me. And with my best friend. That hurts more than a normal replacing does" Beca said her voice a little horse from her screaming earlier, her signature smirk planted on her face. It fell as soon as she saw how upset Stacie was. "He was here wasn't he?" she said through gritted teeth and a set jaw. Chloe and Aubrey looked at her in astonishment. Stacie merely nodded again. She hadn't spoken since she confessed what he did to her in the relative's room and Chloe was beginning to worry now. "Come here." Beca said softly and calmly even with her pain. When only Stacie moved Beca looked hurt for a minute but continued to say "All of you." She said, a soft smile falling easily into place on her lips. Stacie when to Beca's right side and broke down crying again when Beca pulled her into a one armed hug. She winced in pain but continued to hold Stacie until she felt Stacie begin to calm. She pulled away and put her hand Stacie's cheek and wiped away the tears. "Get some sleep okay and we will talk about everything that's happened tonight when we are home comfortable and have access to ice cream alright?" she told Stacie in a more demanding tone rather than a questioning one. Stacie nodded again but kept eye contact with Beca. She wasn't happy at the lack of verbalisation. She hadn't seen Stacie talk. "Come on Stace talk to me or for me which ever you prefer but I am not letting you shut down again okay?" she said strongly but calmly.

"I am so sorry Bec, so sorry. It just came out, I didn't mean to tell everyone. I was just so scared and you weren't there this time but I want to go to the police now that's what I wanted to tell you tonight before things got out of control. I just had to see you. I am so sorry I know you probably don't want to talk to me or hang out with me after what I have done but I just had to check you were okay because you stood up for me, I am damaged and used and you put yourself in danger for me. It is because of me you are in here and now everyone knows what happened to me and what very almost happened to you. So sorry so sorry Beca. I really didn't mean it." Stacie rambled, getting up off the bed and ran out of the room.

"CHLOE GO AFTER PLEASE! I NEED YOU TO GO AFTER HER AND MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T DO SOMETHING STUPID" Beca called out as she watch the person closest to a sibling she's ever had run away scared and defeated.

"Of course. But you have some serious explaining to do when I get back." And with that Chloe took off after Stacie. Beca broke down crying as Chloe left and Aubrey just slid into bed beside her gently on her right side being careful of the IV drips and her broken ribs to comfort her best she could. After about 10 minutes Beca calmed and Aubrey pulled away. As she did, she saw the complete and utter despair in her loves eyes.

"Hey" Aubrey cooed softly whilst stroking her hair. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's my fault" Beca stated in such a calm manner Aubrey began to get concerned. "I'm to blame. Stace is blaming herself when it was me. _I_ came home late because _I_ didn't want to talk to Stacie that day because we had been biting each other's heads off for a few days mainly about Bellas but we got more and more into it. _I_ took the 5 minute longer route. _I_ could have stopped him doing it to her but _I_ chose that day to be a dick to my best friend and he hurt her in ways I can't image how it feels. It's my fault as that's why I did what I did tonight. I knew Stacie getting hurt was my fault so I tried to redeem myself but only succeeded in making things worst for myself, Stacie and all of you. I am so sorry Bree." Beca looked down as a single tear escaped her eye. Aubrey lifted her hand to wipe her tear away forgetting completely that Beca didn't know she hurt Aubrey's hand. "Bree what happened to you hand?" Beca asked, her voice filled with concern.

"You don't know?" Aubrey asked back a little confused.

"No Bree! What happened?" she asked with more urgency. She was filled with anxiety that exploded through her body when she saw Aubrey scrunch up her face a little.

"You dislocated three of my fingers when you were being moved from the floor outside the club on to the gurney" Aubrey whispered quietly. There was silence and Aubrey began to wonder if Beca heard her so she looked up to see if Beca's face or eyes could tell her anything. All she saw was the tiny frame of her brunette girlfriend, her shoulders bobbing up and down and little drops of water splashing onto the back of her hands as she hung her head in shame.

"Baby it is okay you didn't mean to. I am okay and I get a few weeks off work to look after now anyway. We are going to have loads of fun. And we will get to spend so much time together we will be wanting to kill each other by the end of our time together." Aubrey said to try and lighten the mood a little.

"I hurt you Bree! I can never forgive myself for that." Beca whispered in return.

"Beca baby, I love you and I know you didn't mean to okay. I am fine and we will be fine too alright just believe me when I say it's okay to forgive yourself. Trust me Beca" Aubrey said in a pleading manner. Chloe walked through the door and had a look of confusion on her face again.

"I love you too Bree and trust you with everything I am." Beca replied with surety. "I love you too so much and I am so sorry that I didn't tell you. I was ashamed of myself for not helping Stace earlier." Beca whispered quietly more tears slipping down her face.

"It's okay sweetie we understand why you did it but we agreed that there would be no lies in this relationship if it was going to work." Chloe said to Beca as she made her way over to the hospital bed.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Beca managed to get out before she completely broke down crying. All she could think was how she had hurt three people she loved, caused them stress and now she was about to lose the two most important people ever in her life because she was a closed off arse.

"No Sweetie no, never. We both love you so much but there can be no more secrets especially ones like this in any way alright?" Chloe replied taking Aubrey in close and holding both of their hands.

"I am so sorry. No more secrets I promise just don't leave me. Please!" Beca replied, still violently crying. The room stayed silent until Beca calmed enough to talk. "Chloe where's Stacie?"

"She's back at your dorm honey. Benji was just finishing his shift so he gave her a ride back. Benji said we can leave with you tomorrow by 10 morning but only one of us is allowed to stay with you baby. I am going to go home now I am going to shower, sleep for a few hours and get some food for me and you. I am then going to come back here and let Bree go home for some rest then she can come pick us up tomorrow morning when we are ready to go. I have a shit tomorrow so you guys with be home alone for a while but we will talk more in the morning." Chloe stated softly. She said goodnight to Beca in case she was asleep when she got back, she left both women with a gentle kiss and statements of love were past between the three of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken me ages to get this ready. I have read and reread around 12 times but if there is anything wrong with it I would love your feedback. Read and review. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the story line.**

* * *

"Right here we are. Home for you two for the next few weeks. No getting into trouble while I am not here alright? Rules will be laid down at dinner tonight which will be Chinese takeout which I will pick up on my way home from the gym. I have to go to work now for a few hours then I am going straight to workout I will see both you lovely ladies later." Chloe said as she walked through the front door of her and Aubrey's apartment and put the bags down. With that she disappeared into her room to shower and change ready for her last sift before her 4 days break.

"Where do you want to get settled? Living room, Chloe's bedroom, my bedroom, kitchen or the kitchen table/dining room" Aubrey asked Beca from behind her wheelchair as she pushed her further into the apartment.

"Where ever you are going to be Bree." Beca replied. "Can we cuddle in your room?" Beca asked so quietly that even Lily might have struggled to hear what she said but Aubrey heard just fine and was getting used to Beca's quietly voiced requesting.

"Of course baby. Let's go get you comfortable then I will go get ice cream and spoons and we can feast and cuddle sound good." Aubrey asked with a gentle voice. Beca just nodded in answer. Once Aubrey had settled Beca in her bed, she went into the kitchen to get the ice cream. Suddenly she heard a noise from Chloe's bathroom. It sounded like a number of bottles crashing down of the shelf. As Aubrey got closer to the door she could hear a string of profanities coming from Chloe's mouth and Titanium could be heard in the back ground. Aubrey smiled a very smug smile to herself knowing what Chloe was doing and walked back to her room, ice cream in hand. As she entered the room she heard sobs coming from under the covers.

"Beca baby? ... What's wrong honey?" Aubrey asked as she peeled back the covers.

"I hate not being able to do things and I hate being an inconvenience to you" Beca said in a solemn tone.

"Oh baby you aren't an inconvenience in anyway, I love you and I would take the time off to look after you if I hadn't have been given a few weeks off anyway. As for the being able to do things I can't help with that, I can give you your laptop but that's it and I know exactly what to do for you so no trying to do things yourself both Chloe and I know this stuff okay and we know all the tricks in the book." Aubrey replied in a gentle but firm tone.

"I'm really sorry Bree" uttered Beca in a small voice that broke Aubrey's heart. Aubrey just cuddled Beca and stroked her hair until Chloe came in.

"I am off, I will pick up some more ice cream on my way home" Chloe announced as she walk into the room. She gave both of her girls a kiss and turned to leave the room but before she walked all the way out, she turned to face the bed again and added, "You should see if Stacie wants to come round for a bit this afternoon, the hospital has given her some time off and I think she wants to spend it with you two." She then turned and left.

"Do you want to call Stacie?" Aubrey asked carefully.

"Yeah please, I want to see her but if you don't want her here then I can wait." Beca replied.

"Baby why would you think that I don't want Stace here?" Aubrey asked a little hurt.

"I don't want you to feel like I want to be with her more than you or something like that. I am just being stupid" Beca said looking away from Aubrey.

"Don't worry Bec. I'll give you space if y-" Aubrey began.

"NO!" Beca practically shouted as she interrupted Aubrey. "I want you there please I can't face her without you Bree. I love you please stay with me!" Beca bit back a sob as she tried to tell Aubrey how she felt.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, I promise." Aubrey cooed in Beca's ear, holding her close but making sure she wasn't hurting. When she saw Beca wince she tried to pull back but Beca clung to her tighter. "Baby you need your meds and it is almost time for mine too. I am gonna go get them from the kitchen while I do that, you need to call Stacie." She whispered. Beca let go slowly and Aubrey kissed the top of Beca's head as she got up and left the room.

Beca reached for her phone and saw that she had 3 missed calls, 2 voicemails and 5 texts off Stacie. She opened the text and read them. The first 4 all said things along the lines of 'Sorry Beca I didn't mean to. Please forgive me.' She almost decided not to open the 5th text but she got a sudden bad feeling so she  
opened it.

"BREE!" Beca yelled at the top off her lungs.

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" Aubrey yelled back as she raced into the room thanking god for her dedication to her own cardio regime.

"HE'S GOT HER BREE! JESSE'S GOT STACIE." Beca screamed through her tears.

"Try calling her I am going to call Chloe she is closest to yours and Stacie's dorm room." Aubrey yelled to Beca as she dashed back into the kitchen and grabbed her phone.

She texted Chloe, _'Beca thinks that Jesse has Stacie. Can you go over to their dorm room and check if she is okay? Love you, Bree xx'_. She ran back to her room to see Beca yelling down the phone.

"LET HER GO JESSE. YOU CAN HAVE ME IF YOU WANT BUT DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER JESSE. NO JESSE. JESSE! LET HER GO." Beca screamed down the phone. Suddenly Beca's mood changed from a distraught one to a very solemn one. "Stace. Stacie are you okay? Has he hurt you? Where are you? Oh my God Stacie I am so sorry." Beca whispered through her tears and sobs.

 _"_ _Bec it isn't your fault, don't go with him. He has me but I don't have anyone who loves me. You have Chloe and Aubrey who couldn't live without you. Don't give yourself up to him. Becs I love you and you are like a sister to me but don't hurt yourself for me."_

"No Stacie it is me he wants. He is just using you to get to me. He can have me I won't let him hurt you anymore. He will just keep hurting people I love if I don't go with him. I love you Stacie. You are like my sister too and I need to know you and everyone else I love are safe. You will get over me, all three of you will forget me soon so I need to do this." Aubrey heard Beca say into the phone. She stood just outside the closed door but she could hear everything. Tears streamed down her face as sobs racked her body. She made her way quickly into Chloe's room to call her thinking that Beca would be safe.

"Chloe don't go to her building and keep your eyes peeled for Jesse. Don't put yourself in danger baby and come home now please." Aubrey said before Chloe could even say hello, deciding not to let Chloe in on Beca's plan right now.

 _"_ _I have just been over there and I didn't find anyone or anything other than their door being unlocked. I am leaving the building as we speak and I am coming  
home ASAP. I will be there in 10 minutes don't let Beca out of your sight. We will discuss what we are going to do together when I get home. Keep her calm and put some of her mixes on. Love you Bree. Be safe!" _Chloe said down the phone before she hung up.

"Bree?" Beca called out from Aubrey's bedroom. She quickly got herself up and over to Chloe's mirror. She cleaned of her makeup swiftly and when to see if Beca was okay.

"Hey what's up? Did you get hold of Stacie in the end?" Aubrey asked calmly already knowing the answer to her own question but not showing any emotion other than curiosity.

"Yeah. She is fine. She just panicked thinking that Jesse was outside our dorm room waiting for her. She asked me to go round on my own, so I was just gonna ask you to drop me off outside the coffee shop on campus. Then I was going to go the dorm room check on her and pick some of mine and her stuff up, hoping that she could stay here for a little while until things settle down." Beca said in such a confident tone that had Aubrey not her the phone conversation she would have believe that that is what Beca was going to do.

"I will take you over there to see her and she can stay over here as long as she needs but on these conditions: you let me go with you to see her, we pack up yours and her stuff together and you let me do all of the heavy lifting no complaints and you tell me why you just lied to me about handing yourself over to Jesse in return for Stacie's safety" Aubrey replied back at Beca, her voice laced with anger.

"You heard" was all Beca could say before she broke down and turned away from Aubrey.

"Yes baby I heard all of it and no" she said, her anger dissipating a little.

"No what?" Beca asked, still looking away from Aubrey.

"No, to a lot of things. No, you will not play hero again. No, you will not go to him or put yourself in danger for anyone anymore. No Chloe and I wouldn't forget you. No, we wouldn't be able to live without you. Take your pick" Aubrey said as she began to get angrier at Beca. "The worst part is that you just tried to lie to me. Do you remember anything that Chloe said to you in the hospital or are you just trying to screw with us." Aubrey continued, her voice raising until she was screaming at Beca whilst pacing in front of her. Suddenly Chloe burst through the door and ran straight to Beca yelling at Aubrey in the process.

"STOP!" Chloe screamed. "BREE STOP!" she continued when Aubrey failed to shut up.

"SHE WAS PLANNING TO GIVE HERSELF TO JESSE IN EXCHANGE FOR STACIE BECAUSE SHE IS TOO STUBORN TO SEE THAT SHE NEEDS HELP WITH THIS!" Aubrey yelled back at Chloe.

"WHAT!?" Chloe screeched. "So this is why I can hear you arguing from outside the building. Beca what were you thinking." They turned towards Beca to see that she was slumped over in the bed, red staining the sheets. "SHIT, Bree I can't see anything wrong!" Chloe yelled as she began to hyperventilate.

"Breath Chloe. Come on breath. I need to check Beca over. Call 991" Aubrey said as she ran over to the bed and laid Beca down in the recovery position. "NOW" She screamed when she realised that Chloe wasn't moving. Chloe ran to the house phone and dialled 911.

" _911, what's your emergency?"_ the lady on the other end of the phone said in a cheerful but serious manner.

"I need an ambulance 691 14th St NW for my girlfriend." Chloe managed to say between hurried breaths.

" _Okay Ma'am, I am going to need you to breath. Is she conscious?" The line operator asked._

"No, she lost consciousness a few minutes ago but she is still breathing. My other girlfriend and I have put her in the recovery position have made sure she isn't leaning on any existing injuries that could cause any more harm." She said calming a little. "She is bleeding and we are checking her pulse regularly. We need an ambulance now or I am going to put her in the car and drive her there myself." Chloe began to shout, any calmness that she once had was no gone. Her vision began to swim and hot tears running down her front. She collapsed and all she saw was Aubrey's legs moving towards her before she fell to the floor and into blackness.

" _Hello? Ma'am_ _I need you to calm down the ambulance will be with you in a few minutes try to stay calm."_ The line operator said, not realising what was going on.

" Sorry, the lady who was just speaking to you has collapsed and is unresponsive but breathing. I have put her in the recovery position." Aubrey said calmly into the phone.

 _"_ _Alright Ma'am. Please remain calm and I will direct you on what to do."_ The woman said.

"There is no need. I am a doctor and I know exactly what I am doing. I am going to hang up now and I can hear the sirens. Thank you for your help." Aubrey replied to the lady in her professional tone.

" _Okay. You are welcome. I hope you are okay."_ She said before the line when dead. Aubrey picked up Chloe carefully and moved her to the room where Beca was.

"Bree?" Chloe's weak and confuse voice came from her arms, as she burst into tears holding Chloe and rocking her back and forth.

"Shhhh baby. You passed out. I got you and I got Beca too, the ambulance will be here in a second." As if on cue there was a loud banging on the door and "MEDICS" was heard by the two girls. Aubrey set Chloe gently down again. And covered her with a blanket.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a second" She whispered and wiped her eyes.

She opened the front door quickly and the men hurried inside the apartment.

"In the bedroom, first on your right." Aubrey told them.

"Okay we are going to need to take both of them in but we are going to need you to carry this lovely young lady here" he said as he winked at Chloe with and ear splitting grin across his face, "down to the ambulance." Aubrey stared at him in disbelief and Chloe just scowled at him as the two men moved Beca onto a trolly.

"Come on baby we'll get you downstairs no problem won't we." Aubrey said to Chloe as she looked her in the eye. Aubrey picked Chloe up and winced in pain. Through all of the commotion she had forgotten about her wrist. Chloe saw her pain and kissed her square on the lips gently but passionately. The paramedic who was trying to flirt with Chloe stood there mouth agape. As she pulled away she whispered "My hero." To Aubrey.

"Okay, let's go!" the medics said less upbeat that before, a fake smile plastered across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

After another evening in hospital both Chloe and Beca were released but had not forgotten about Stacie. It had turned out that Beca only ripped a few of her stiches she had in her side, from where she had hit the table earlier on, trying to get up to stop the argument happening from escalating. All three of them were tired but they wouldn't be able to sleep even if they wanted to, with Stacie one their minds.

"Beca honey, we need to call the police. Tell them what happened to you and Stacie." Aubrey cooed to Beca as she cried again.

"Okay but we need to go now before I bottle out." Beca whispered in response, tears continuing to fall from her blue eyes. They drove to the police station and spoke to Detective Wade. She was a lovely young lady who had dark, sandy coloured hair that looked wild but still controlled. Her partner stayed with Bree until Chloe got there.

* * *

"So why did you not report this as soon as it happened young lady?" Detective Wade asked Beca curiously.

Beca replied with a simple shake of the head still not looking the cop in the eye, "It was her choice and she didn't want to press charges yet. She had the swab test done when she took me to the hospital and I told her that I wanted to press charges at least for my assault but she said I couldn't do that without revealing why she was attacked and broke down saying that she couldn't do that yet. She told me she felt dirty and used and couldn't tell anyone because they would treat her differently or think that she was lying." Beca replied in a thoughtful tone of voice and tears crashing down her face.

"I understand Miss Mitchell. That is all I need from you right now but there may be further questions at a later date. Now is there anyone we can call for you because I am not happy letting you go home alone after what you have told me about your dealings with this Mr Swanson." Detective Wade said to Beca in a very professional tone. Beca merely giggled as she replied,

"I think you will find that I have a very gorgeous, bubbly and over the top red head along with a very beautiful and thoughtful blonde waiting for me outside in the hallway. they're very protective of me but I find it sweet most of the time." Beca tried to lighten the mood a little. Detective Wade simply smiled at the young girl's antics.

"Very well then I will let you get home. My partner will be in in a second to take you to your friends." Detective Wade told Beca as she stood up in a much friendlier tone. She walked out of the room and shut the door but talking could still be heard outside the door, Beca didn't pay any attention to it though as her mind was with her best friend. Questions bouncing around her head all at once. Where was she? Is he hurting her? Is she okay? Does she need medical attention? And mainly where the hell was he? Beca felt like she was going to have a panic attack so she began trying to pace round the room, but was unable to effectively due to her leg injuries, it just caused more pain. Instead she just got to the corner of the room and crumpled to the floor, her injured leg out in front of her, the other drawn up to her chest, humming to herself. She tried to calm herself down but she couldn't keep her body from going in to shut down. She rested her now folded arms on top of her knees, she leant her for head against her arms trying to control her breathing. She heard the door open as confused voices followed.

"Beca baby, are you okay?" Bree asked her in a concern laced tone.

"Pan-ic a-a-att-a-ck-k" Beca got out between hurried breaths as she began to feel light headed. Bree and Chloe were at her sides in seconds, knowing exactly what to do when Beca had one of her panic attacks. She was almost immediately bunched up in Chloe's arms, rocking back and forth, while her blonde girlfriend stroked her hair. Beca took in their smells and it did wonders to calm her down. After Beca calmed down enough to be able to talk she almost instantaneously fell asleep in Chloe's arms. All she said was 'home', before she passed out completely. Bree carried her carefully out of the police station as if she were carrying a small child, after Chloe broke down. As they were getting into the car, Detective Wade rushed out of the precinct and caught sight of the three girls, Beca now gently asleep in the back seat of the car. She rushed over to them and said, "We think we've found Stacie Conrad." Immediately Chloe and Bree asked if she was okay. Detective Wade said that she was at the hospital and had been asking for Beca since she was found. They quickly thanked Detective Wade and asked her to accompany them to the hospital saying that it may be a ploy of Jesse's to get Beca. Wade accepted the girls' statement and went with them.

* * *

"Beca baby wake up. They found Stacie." Beca began to trash around in the back of the car. Chloe tried to wake her up gently but it wasn't working. "Bree she isn't waking up." Chloe's panicked voice came.

"Give her time, she had a panic attack earlier. She's tired and stressed. You know how she is." Trying not to be worried but failing to fool Chloe. As soon as Bree said that, Beca began whimpering and shaking. She started to scream and Chloe tried to wake her but they couldn't seem to rouse her from her nightmares. Bree opened the car door, got out and instructed Chloe to get out as well. Chloe did as said and when to push the door shut tears rolling down her cheeks, scared for Beca, but Bree stopped her telling her to slam the door as hard as possible on three. Bree got in the back of the car and held Beca gently. Chloe nodded, never braking contact with Beca's squirming body in the back of the car.

"One… Two…. Thr"

Chloe slammed the door then quickly opened it again when she saw Beca startle awake in Bree's arms. Chloe jumped into the back of the car, pulling the younger girl to her chest and wrapping her arms securely around Beca's body out of the blondes hold. She swayed gently with Beca in her arms. Aubrey stayed in the back of the car and resigned herself to rubbing calming circles on both of her girlfriends backs, simultaneously. Beca's breathing was erratic but calmed down after a while.

"What happened?" she said quietly not noticing the presence of Detective Wade.

"Detective Wade thinks they found Stacie." Bree whispered gently.

"Really? I want to see her. Is she allowed to see me? Does she want to see me? What about Jesse? Can sh-" Beca immediately began rattling off questions as soon as she found out.


End file.
